Transliteración
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: Aquel desagradable lugar tenía la promesa de un encuentro. Después de todo quizá la ardua lucha contra la agente Miss Doublefinger de la banda Baroque había dado su fruto, pero no disponía de las pruebas necesarias para apelar a su supervivencia. - Historia con OC, si no te mola cómprate un pony.


.

El olor a orín y putrefacción era fuerte en aquella estancia, seguramente por las altas temperaturas de la isla Sandy, aunque la estancia era un poco más fría por lo que el hombre dedujo que se encontraba en un sótano. Quizá bajo la arena. No tenía ni idea de cómo había sobrevivido al enfrentamiento contra aquella mujer de cabellos azules, había intentado hablar y ante la negativa de la que se hacía llamar _Miss Doublefinger_ había tratado de defenderse en vano. Aún que si sabía utilizar sus armas no era un guerrero, Sejarah Tristán era en realidad un simple historiador, o mejor dicho un intento de esto. Se había entrenado para deducir y organizar sus pensamientos, siendo capaz de ver más allá de los simples objetos pero a veces no era capaz de desencriptar los puzles que se planteaban frente a sus investigaciones.

Atado con unas cadenas que separaban sus brazos, alzó su cabeza y observó a su alrededor. Estaba oscuro, pero sus ojos enseguida se habituaron a aquel lugar captando los pequeños haces de luz que entraban desde una ventana alejada. La habitación podía ser llamada mazmorra, más que por que lo fuera porque tenía aquella función, quizá también sala de torturas a juzgar por los objetos que se amontonaban en una mesa al fondo. Pero Tristán no creía que realmente el _shichibukai_ de la banda _Baroque_ necesitar aquellos instrumentos para torturar a nadie, parecía un tipo mucho más perspicaz y cruel. Tiró ligeramente de las cadenas para examinar la fuerza con la que estas le sujetaban, no iba a poder escapar fácilmente.

Tristán suspiró, pensó en sus trabajos ¿Dónde habrían ido a parar? Años y años de información recopilada perdida en el mar seguramente ¿Por qué no había tratado de traducir solo aquel antiguo código? Un poco de esfuerzo y quizá toda una vida le hubiera bastado. Rio para sí mismo, tampoco es que hubiera logrado demasiado en todos aquellos años. Unos cuantos calcos de algunos _poneglyphs_ no era una hazaña, aunque la armada le hubiera calificado de peligroso y puesto una pequeña recompensa a su cabeza.

Un taconeo sosegado le despertó de su auto tortura personal. Levantó la cabeza y la miró acercarse. Su porte y su aspecto, tan parecido y a la vez tan distinto al de Nico Olvia, le impresionó. Sus ojos eran idénticos a los de su madre y su mirada igual de penetrante, realmente parecía un ángel de la muerte, una niña demonio.

— ¿Qué has venido a buscar? — dijo Nico Robin con una mueca que casi podría describirse como una sonrisa.

— A ti, pero sin mis trabajos este encuentro resulta totalmente vacío — contestó él levantando ligeramente la cabeza y repasando a la mujer con los ojos —. Te pareces muchísimo a Olvia…

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la mujer al escuchar el nombre de su madre. Decidida lanzó sus semillas y una mano surgió de la pared triando de los rojizos cabellos del reo hacia arriba. Se acercó a él sigilosa quería verle los ojos, saber si era un mentiroso. Parecía una serpiente que poco a poco ahogaba a su presa para luego devorarla.

—Es imposible que la conocieras —sentenció ella clavando sus ojos azules en los de él. Tristán a miró desafiante, se sentía frustrado de no poder hablar sincera y abiertamente con la arqueóloga.

—Yo solo era un crío— afirmó Tristán. En su cabeza se formaban las imágenes de aquella mujer— En parte, también soy responsable de su muerte.

Antes de que el desastre de Ohara aconteciese, la historiadora había posado sus pies en la isla natal de él y le había encontrado perdido y solo.

Huérfano de padre y con una madre enfermera que hacía más horas que un reloj, el chico solía olvidar el colegio y vagar entre las calles buscando alguna cosa interesante que hacer. Cuando Olvia le encontró, Tristán se encontraba sentado en las puertas de la muralla principal leyendo un libro que había tomado prestado de una librería.

Era un secreto a voces la existencia de un _ponegryph_ en aquella isla, y si no había sido destruido era porque todos fingían no saber dónde estaba situado. Era más fácil ocultar la realidad que asumirla. Después de todo, el precio por saber más de la cuenta era demasiado alto.

La mujer de platinos cabellos se acercó al chico con intención de que le indicase el lugar, no era una naturaleza malvada la que la impulsó a hacer aquello, pero sabía que difícilmente un ciudadano adulto se arriesgaría, por ser más consciente del peligro que conllevaba. Tristán acompañó a la mujer y a sus compañeros, no sin recelo, al _ponegryph_ perdido entre la tunda de aquel lugar frío, donde se escondían los textos prohibidos bajo una capa de musgo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Robin trataba de no parecer compungida, pero en sus ojos se apreciaba el horror que había vivido al ver destruido su hogar tantos años atrás.

Tristán notó la garganta reseca, no sabía cómo decir aquello. Apenas tenía diez años cuando todo aquello había sucedido, no había entendido nada y menos el dolor que podía causarle a aquella mujer que le había parecido tan guapa y lista decir la verdad.

—No era consciente de lo que suponía hablar — afirmó pausadamente, tratando de escoger lo mejor posible las palabras adecuadas. No quería morir aún, todavía cargaba con la misión de descifrar los _poneglyphs_.

A la mano de la pared de golpe se añadió otra más que le agarró del cuello.

—No juegues conmigo — la voz de Nico Robin sonaba amenazante. Ni iba a dudar en matarle, no demostraba vacilar, así que reflexionó unos instantes como iba a avanzar en su explicación.

— Yo declaré ante la armada las actividades de tu madre — dijo con voz ahogada él. La mano presionaba ligeramente su cuello y apenas podía respirar—. No tenía ni idea de las consecuencias… Yo…

Los dos brazos en flor de Robin desaparecieron por un instante. La mujer apretaba los labios, furiosa y al mismo tiempo confusa. ¿Es que aquel tipo quería morir? ¿Por qué le contaba aquello? Aquella situación era como un sabor amargo que deseas olvidar lo más rápido posible.

—¿Y eso es lo que querías decirme? ¿Para eso tanta insistencia? — contestó la arqueóloga seria.

—No, en mis investigaciones, había copias de varios los poneglyphs, — empezó a decir él, que libre de las manos de la morena levantaba la cabeza. En sus ojos se veía la esperanza de sobrevivir—. Quería traducirlos, quería dar a conocer la verdad y te necesitaba a ti para eso.

La morena chasqueó la lengua inquieta, en realidad tenía razón en lo que había dicho al principio, sin aquellos documentos su encuentro era vacuo.

—Tu vida entonces ya no tiene sentido, aunque tampoco es que confíe en tu palabra — afirmó Robin. Varios brazos en flor aparecieron tras la mujer y le acercaron un cartel de recompensas. En este se veía el rosto del historiador, su nariz de perfil y sus gruesos labios. Estaba marcado como un caza recompensas, trabajo que había ejercido para evitar a la armada en alguna ocasión. — Una historia muy elaborada para ser un simple cazar recompensas.

Robin aplaudió y después lanzó de nuevo sus pétalos sobre el cuerpo de Tristán. Dos brazos aparecieron cerca de su cuello. Él la miró con fijeza, sabía que ya no tenía tiempo de excusarse. Sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, la mujer partió el cuello del hombre, dejando su cuerpo inerte colgando de aquellas cadenas. La morena se marchó con paso sosegado, ignorando el cadáver, hacía tanto tiempo que había aprendido a sobrevivir que no le importaba lo más mínimo tener que matar.

Semanas más tarde, como la agente _Miss All Sunday_, Robin pasó por el _Spiders Cafe_. Tenía que encargarle un trabajito a la dueña de aquel local.

La campanilla de la cafetería sonó al abrir la puerta, y Paula dibujo una escueta sonrisa al ver entrar a la morena en su establecimiento.

— Buenos días — saludó Robin con una mano en su sombrero. Avanzó decidida hacia un taburete —. Tienes trabajo.

Paula limpiaba la máquina de café indiferente.

—Genial — dijo atusándose la azul melena —. El tipo del otro día se dejó aquí una carpeta y otros enseres ¿Lo quieres?

— Te refieres al del pelo rojo ¿verdad? — preguntó Robin algo sorprendida. Paula asintió con la cabeza—. Dámelo.

La morena deslizó el sobre con la misión en la mesa. _Miss Doublefinger_ recogió el sobre y doblándolo lo metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón, acto seguido caminó hasta el trastero del bar y sacó una carpeta marrón, un sombrero y un cartel de la niña demonio.

Los dejó sobre la mesa y sonrió.

— Siempre he pensado que estas muy mona en este cartel — sonrió la mujer de cabello azul. Se preguntaba seriamente si eran verdaderos los rumores que decían que había sido ella la que había destruido la isla de Ohara.

—Y yo que estarías mejor callada — contestó secamente Robin, rompiendo su cartel y dejando los cachos sobre la barra.

Paula sirvió un café a su superior, molesta por su respuesta y recogió los trozos de papel roto.

Robin abrió la carpeta marrón y miró de soslayo su contenido. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, aquel hombre no la había mentido. La morena cerró la carpeta de golpe y sin probar el café salió de allí a toda prisa con la carpeta en las manos. Paula la miraba analítica y no estaba dentro de sus planes dar explicaciones de nada a nadie.

Una vez fuera del _Spiders cafe_, la respiración de Robin se tornó algo agitada. Había matado a alguien injustamente, una de las pocas personas en las que tal vez habría podido confiar. Alguien que de un modo u otro había compartido con ella un sueño.

**NA: Ya llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escribir esta historia. Aún que básicamente es la historia de mi OC, necesitaba vincularlo a Robin y a Miss Doublefinger (mis personajes femeninos favoritos). Porque Mr. 2 no cuenta como femenino ¿no? Él es el tod En fin, no sé si ha quedado muy egocéntrico, después de todo Sejarah Tristán tiene una parte de selfinsert… **

**Está basado en una especie de pre arco de Arabasta, porque en general One piece me ha roto el corazón bastante después de Timeskip… Tras la isla de las sirenas no he leído ni un comic más bastante desesperanzado… Quizá algún día lo retome, pero siento un profundo desengaño por esos diseños femeninos con tetas ultramegaexageradas y bueno… No sé…:s Si alguien lee esto y ha seguido leyendo One Piece y quiere devolverme a la vida diciéndome que vuelve a ser guay, que ahogue antes a Trafalgar Law en un charco de vomito. Porque el cirujano de la muerte antes molaba… ( Y apalearon al chico un montón de fangirls histéricas LOL) Zoro sigue molando, eso siempre.**


End file.
